


Camera Works

by xunwrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunwrites/pseuds/xunwrites
Summary: pinapanood ni jongdae ang asawa niyang magperform sa tv habang pinipigilang makaramdam at mag-isip ng super inappropriate stuff...dahil katabi niya ang anak nila.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 35





	Camera Works

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IT'S ME AND MY RANDOM THOUGHTS AGAIN HAHAHAHA first time ko magsulat ng smut so don't expect too much :( 
> 
> enjoy kayo sa ayuda hehe

"Dada?" the child mumbled as he pointed his little finger towards the television, causing Jongdae to laugh at his 4 year old son, Shixun. The both of them are watching Golden Discs Awards, waiting for "dada" aka Sehun–Jongdae's beloved husband and the other father of Shixun–to appear on screen. Red carpet pa lang kaya naiinip na si Shixun.

"Papa! Where dada?" Shixun pouted while asking his papa Jongdae. Sehun na Sehun kapag nagpa-pout. Ever since Shixun turned 3 years old, natuto na 'tong manood ng TV or sa iPad. Ayaw pa nga ni Jongdae kaso napansin niyang hindi cocomelon ang pinapanood ng anak nila. Fancams, music videos, dance practices, yan ang paboritong panoorin ni Shixun, lalo na kapag naka-focus sa dada niya. Parehas na nasa industry ang mag-asawa, parehas na solo artist, naka-hiatus lang si Jongdae dahil ayaw niyang ipaalaga sa iba ang anak nila hangga't hindi pa bumabalik ang biyenan niya mula sa States. 

So far, kaliwa't kanan ang projects ni Sehun as a solo artist and lately, nagpopromote siya ng 4th album niya. Nominated din si Sehun as Solo Artist of the Year at ang album niya as Album of the Year. Proud is understatement para kay Jongdae, ever since trainees pa lang sila, kitang-kita ni Jongdae kung paano nagsikap si Sehun na marating ang kinalalagyan niya ngayon. They were just mere dreamers noon pero ngayon, they're already dominating the world. Jongdae Oh, formerly Jongdae Kim, is a quadruple million seller and holds the title of "Nation's Vocalist" while Sehun Oh is a well known dance mentor, CEO of OSH Entertainment with 4 award winning albums. Shixun is the luckiest child to have such successful parents. 

Ilang saglit pa'y dumating na rin si Sehun sa red carpet. Simpleng tuxedo lang ang suot nito pero grabe yung aura niya–laglag lahat ng damit kahit tignan ka lang niya. His hair is fixed perfectly and his top is slightly unbuttoned, revealing a slight glimpse of his chest–na personal weakness ni Jongdae. Habang naglalakad sa red carpet si Sehun, nakatulala lang sa TV screen si Jongdae at maya't mayang lumalagok ng tubig.  _ Naka-aircon naman sila pero bakit ang init? _

"Dada!" nagulat si Jongdae sa hiyaw ng anak niya. Agad na lumapit ang bata sa TV at hinawak-hawakan pa nga ang screen.  _ Same, Shixun, same _ . Kinuha agad ni Jongdae ang anak nila't pinaupo ulit sa sofa. 

Flashes of cameras are not enough to outshine Sehun, he's just standing there, waving at the media with his flawless smile. One camera caught his glance and Sehun mischievously winked at it, causing Jongdae's heartbeat to skip a beat. Hindi lang yata skip, tumigil pa nga yata dahil tila nahihirapan siyang huminga. 

They've been married for a couple of years but Sehun never fails to amuse Jongdae every single day and Jongdae always finds himself being starstruck by his husband as if it's their first meeting. Minsan napapatanong nalang siya, "damn, that's my husband?"

  
  


♡

  
  


After several performances, Sehun finally took over the stage. He's going to perform one of the songs from his new album. Jongdae couldn't help but to be in awe as his husband's outfit really fits him well–he looks like a living prince. Naghiyawan ang Xunqis–Sehun's fans–while the stage lit up for Sehun. 

Intro palang pero nagka-goosebumps na agad si Jongdae. Ibang iba talaga si Sehun on stage, his deathly stares and sharp movements never fail to make Jongdae's jaw drop every time. Nakikihiyaw naman si Shixun kahit hindi niya pa rin mabigkas ang fanchants. 

Naalala ni Jongdae na nabanggit ni Sehun beforehand yung concept ng performance niya for GDA.  _ It's explicit daw _ . Kaya agad niyang binantayan ang bawat galaw ni Sehun, naka-antabay na rin siya sa pagtakip ng mata ni Shixun.

The lights dimmed and the music slowly faded, tumalikod si Sehun at akmang may inaayos sa damit niya–hindi pala inaayos, hinuhubad na niya pala. When Sehun took off his coat, his fair skin immediately revealed on screen kaya nag-panic na si Jongdae dahil tutok na tutok sa screen yung anak nila. Tinakpan niya ang mga mata ni Shixun but the child protested.

"Papa! No! Gonna watch dada!" 

"Anak, wait lang, may monster sa TV." 

"Monster? That's dada!"

Habang nakikipagtalo sa anak ay hindi matanggal ni Jongdae ang mga mata niya sa TV.  _ Walang hiya ka, Sehun, alam mong pinapanood ka lagi ng anak mo! _

Pilit pa ring tinatanggal ni Shixun ang mga kamay ni Jongdae. Habang lumalaki si Shixun, mas lalong tumitigas ang ulo.

Patapos na ang performance ni Sehun and the last few seconds really made Jongdae's soul leave his body. Dahan-dahan lang namang nag-pan up yung camera from his husband's abs hanggang sa mapunta na sa mukha ni Sehun–na kung makatitig, kala mo may lalamunin nang buhay (re: Jongdae). At hindi pa doon natapos ang lahat, Sehun wiped off some imaginary dirt on his lips kaya napalunok nang matindi si Jongdae. 

That's when he felt something. Hindi lang ulo ng anak nila yung tumitigas ngayon. 

  
  


♡

  
  


That was just the first segment, meron pa kasing special segment for honorary artists na nagse-celebrate ng 10th year debut anniversary nila this year. Dapat pala ay kasama si Jongdae dito dahil halos sabay lang silang nag-debut ni Sehun as solo artists.

Jongdae noticed na bumabagsak na ang mata ni Shixun, magda-dalawang oras na kasi simula nang manood sila at halos malalim na rin ang gabi. Maya-maya'y nagstart na ang special segment, the artists sang their solo parts at hinintay ni Jongdae ang part ni Sehun. 

Nang magsimulang kumanta si Sehun, halos maiyak si Jongdae sa sobrang tuwa at proud sa asawa niya. 

Kaso biglang nag-iba yung camera angle, nag-pan na naman mula sa unbuttoned top ni Sehun pataas sa mukha niyang puno pa rin ng pawis. Jongdae had the urge to wipe those sweat as he gently sits on his husband's lap–

_ wait, stop, Jongdae. Wholesome yung content, bakit ka ganyan?  _

Ilang beses nagfocus ulit ang camera kay Sehun, hindi alam ni Jongdae kung nananadya ba yung camera man o sadyang Xunqi lang yata 'to. Ilang beses nagfocus sa kamay ni Sehun sabay zoom out para ireveal yung mukha niya, may times na side view naman ang framing kay Sehun eh kaso ang hilig mag-tilt ng ulo ni Sehun kaya narereveal lalo yung ugat niya sa leeg–given na revealing pa sa chest niya yung suot niyang top.

All the wildest thoughts stirred inside Jongdae's mind. Sobrang touching ng kanta ngayon pero hindi mawala sa isip niya yung first performance ni Sehun, pati na rin yung camera works sa kanya ngayon. Nakatulala na lang siya.

_ No thoughts, head empty, just full of Sehun. _

Agad niyang nilabanan ang tawag ng kademonyohan nang maalalang nasa tabi pala niya ang anak niya.

"Papa.." binaling ni Jongdae ang tingin niya kay Shixun at nakita itong nakahiga na sa sofa. Napabuntong-hininga nalang si Jongdae bago binuhat ang anak nila papunta sa kwarto nito. 

Jongdae gently placed Shixun on his bed, tucked him in and planted soft kisses on his child's head. He must have fallen asleep while listening to his dada's voice. 

Bumalik siya ng sala at saktong awarding na for Album of the Year. Baekhyun Byun won the Solo Artist of the Year–one of their closest friends from the industry. Ilang segundo pa'y ina-nnounce na ang winner and Sehun's album won AOTY. Umakyat ulit ng stage si Sehun to deliver his speech.

"Hi, everyone! I'll just keep this short dahil may mga naghihintay sa'kin sa bahay." that made Jongdae blushed real hard.

"First of all, I'd like to thank my fans, xunqis you're the best! This wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you, guys. I'd also like to dedicate this award for my colleagues who helped me produce this masterpiece." 

While Sehun is delivering his speech, Jongdae once again stared blankly to the TV screen. Nananadya nga ang camera man. Hinahanapan lagi ng angle si Sehun at sa angle pang weakness ni Jongdae. He didn't realize na bumababa na pala ang kamay niya, he can feel the heat inside of his shorts.

_ Tangina naman, gusto kong umiyak sa speech ng asawa ko eh. _

"Lastly, to my dear Jongdae and our beloved son Shixun, thank you and I love you. All of my achievements are yours." natapos ang speech ni Sehun at kinamayan ulit siya ng mga MC. Sa huling pagbaling ng camera sa kanya, tila may telepathy silang mag-asawa na sila lang nakakaalam at nabasa ni Jongdae ang bibig ni Sehun.

_ "Wait for me." _

  
  


♡

  
  


Jongdae likes wearing his husband's polo, it brings comfort to him and at the same time, he knows Sehun likes it too. So much. Jongdae is only wearing a thin pair of shorts, kahit na naka centralized yung aircon sa sala. He's sitting on the couch while watching the replay of Sehun's performance. 

At this point, Jongdae already gave in. Hindi na niya kinaya yung tawag ng kademonyohan. While laying on his back, he slowly rubbed the hem of his shorts, causing a slight friction against his hardness. He couldn't help but to let out a low voiced moan as he's afraid Shixun might hear him. Pinagpatuloy niya ang ginagawa niya hanggang marinig niyang bumukas ang pinto sa sala, indicating that Sehun's home.

Jongdae contemplated if he will welcome his husband in the most wholesome way or the other way around. He bit his bottom lip and decided to do the latter option, he remained laying on the couch as he gently continued touching himself. 

A tall figure revealed from the shadows, Sehun is now standing few inches away from the couch, admiring his husband's way of welcoming him home. He noticed that the TV is on and it's playing the replay of his explicit performance. Sehun smirked and made way to greet his husband, he immediately removed his coat and hovered on top of Jongdae.

"I told you to wait for me, baby." his voice is slightly hoarsed and strained from performing, which is exactly what Jongdae needs to hear. Sehun's low and raspy voice always arouses him. 

"You were so hot, dad, I couldn't resist." Jongdae replied, trying to catch his breath as it's getting warmer with Sehun hovering on top of him. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he started to unbutton his husband's top while gazing straight into Sehun's eyes, which is now full of lust.

"You liked it and it shows." the smirk on Sehun's face grew wider as his palm made contact on Jongdae's hard member. The smaller opened his mouth to let out a sudden gasp, Sehun took this chance to close the gap between them. The kiss was passionately yet was roughly done, it was so full of eagerness as if they've missed each other for a very long time. Sehun, being on top, deepened the kiss and parted his husband's lips using his tongue. 

If there's one thing Sehun likes doing and is an expert in doing so, that is to give French Kiss his beloved. His hands are roaming on Jongdae's body while his tongue in the smaller's mouth. He noticed that Jongdae is wearing one of his polos, causing him to get more aroused than ever. With his left hand supporting his weight, his right hand traveled the skin of his husband.

From his neck to his delicate waist, Jongdae could feel the warmth of Sehun's palm as he continued to gently touch him. Jongdae pulled his husband head closer to his as they deepen their kiss. His small hands found Sehun's and slowly guided it to where he wants the taller to touch him, to arouse him, to fuck him. A loud moan was heard from Jongdae as Sehun complied to his husband's request.

"What does my baby want? Hm?" Sehun broke the heated kiss and made his way towards the smaller's neck, he slowly grinded against his husband's hard member, causing the both of them to moan in unison. "Did you really like my performance at libog na libog ka sakin simula kanina?"

_ Ah, shit. Eto na nga ang dirty talks.  _

Jongdae could only moan in response, nawawala na siya sa katinuan dahil sa ginagawa ng asawa niya ngayon. Sehun nibbled and sucked on Jongdae's neck, exactly where his soft spot is. "Answer me, baby." 

"Y-Yes. Yes, dad." the smaller could barely answer as Sehun slides his hand inside Jongdae's shorts. Napalakas ang ungol ni Jongdae after pero wala na siyang pake. He wants his husband, right here, right now. 

"Shh, baby, maririnig ka ng anak natin. You don't want him to see how much of a whore you are to his daddy, right?" 

_ Tangina, Sehun, ang bibig mo napakadumi talaga sa kama. _

Tumango lang si Jongdae. Nagulat siya ng hilain ni Sehun ang shorts niya't tinapon nalang sa kung saan. The taller only smirked before swiftly swapped their places, binuhat niya si Jongdae para siya naman ang nasa ibabaw. It was a lovely sight for Sehun, the oversized polo is barely hanging on Jongdae's body, revealing his delicate shoulders. His hands held Jongdae's ass and placed it right on top of his erection. He let out a low groan as the smaller gently grinded on his hardness. 

"Baby, you're so beautiful." that was all Sehun could say as he delicately roam his hands on the smaller's upper body. He moved in sync with Jongdae's grinding and felt the heat inside his pants grow stronger. The sound of his belt buckling open was heard, Jongdae removed it and is now unbuttoning his pants. He helped his husband remove his heavy pants and then pulled him closer afterwards. His grip on Jongdae's ass tightened as he placed the tip of his hard member on the smaller's entrance. 

"Be a good boy and ride it good, baby." Sehun whispered to Jongdae as he slid inside his husband, causing the both of them to moan out loud. At this point, they couldn't care less if they disturb their neighbors or their son's sleep. They want to feel each other so bad.

"Move, Jongdae." and so he did. With a slow pace, he moved up and down, indulging every inch of his husband. Jongdae's moan grew louder as his pacing went faster. Sehun guided his husband by holding his tiny waist and meeting him with every thrust he did. 

"Fuck.. you feel so good, baby." their movements were in sync until Sehun's thrusts upwards get sloppier and Jongdae could only moan loud in response. "So. Fucking. Good." he made sure he thrusted deeply as he could at each pause. 

Hindi na napipigilan ni Jongdae bawat pag-ungol niya kaya't hinila siya ni Sehun upang halikan nang marahas. But it's no use, whenever Jongdae's ass meets Sehun's hard and deep thrusts, hindi niya mapigilang umungol sa sobrang sarap. 

"Tangina, Jongdae, keep quiet." pabulong na sinabi ni Sehun as he slightly slapped the smaller's buttcheeks. Jongdae likes disobeying his husband, lalo na kapag sa kama, kaya mas lalo siyang umungol nang malakas. Sehun continued to fuck him and he can feel that he's near his climax.

"Se–fuck.. I'm close.." 

His husband fucked him faster and deeper. Nararamdaman niyang lalabasan na siya when all of a sudden, biglang lumabas sa kwarto si Shixun. 

"Papa, why you noisy? I'm shweeping." sabi nito habang nagkukusot pa ng mga mata. Napabuntong hininga nang malalim si Jongdae. 

_ Tangina naman, nak, bad timing ka. _

Biglang tumigil si Sehun, he's still inside his husband at nagpipigil pang tumawa. Napansin 'to ni Jongdae kaya kurot ang inabot niya dito. 

"N-Nothing, nak. I'm just waiting for dada." 

Hindi makapagsalita nang maayos si Jongdae dahil biglang gumalaw ulit si Sehun. 

_ Tangina ka talaga, Sehun Oh. _

"Okay, papa. I'll wait with you."

_ TANGINA SEHUN UMALIS KA DYAN. _

Nawala agad ang ngiti ni Sehun at napalitan ng panic ang buong mukha niya. Hindi agad siya nakagalaw dahil hindi makaalis si Jongdae. Pinagpapalo lang siya ni Jongdae habang sumesenyas na umayos na siya. Pinanlakihan lang siya ng mata ni Sehun dahil nakaharang nga si Jongdae. Halos mawala sila sa katinuan sa sobrang pagpanic.

"WAIT, NAK. Ah, count to 10 ka muna."

"Why, papa?" 

"Uhm, kasi, dada is hiding somewhere. He wants to play hide and seek with us." pagkasabi ni Jongdae ay pinandilatan lang niya si Sehun. 

"Okay, papa. I'll start na.. 1.. 2.."

Agad na tumayo si Jongdae at hinanap yung nawawala niyang shorts, madilim at kulay black pa yon.

"6.. 7.."

Inayos ni Sehun ang pantalon niya, balewala na sa belt niyang hindi niya rin mahanap. Jongdae fixed himself dahil lukot lukot na ang sukot niyang damit. 

"9.. 10! Okay, dada where you?" 

Binuksan ni Jongdae ang ilaw sa sala para magkakitaan na sila.

"I'm here, baby." sabi ni Sehun habang nakaupo sa couch na tila walang nangyaring kababalaghan diyan kanina. Agad siyang niyakap ng anak nila nang mahigpit.

"Did you watch dada kanina, baby?" tanong ni Sehun habang kalong ang bata.

Wow parang kanina lang ibang baby ang kalong nito ah.

"Dada, papa cover eyes ko. Shixun did not watch you tuloy."

"Really?" natatawang tanong ni Sehun.

"Yes! Sabi papa may monster daw sa TV."

"Monster? Ahh. Okay." Sehun sarcastically said while eyeing his husband. Nginitian lang siya ni Jongdae.

Ayaw pang matulog ulit ni Shixun kaya nagpaluto na lang siya ng late dinner sa dada niya. While the child is busy watching on his iPad, his parents are quite busy din sa kitchen.

"Monster na pala ako ngayon, pa?" sabi ni Sehun habang binabackhug ang asawa. 

"Monster sa sex. Oo. Muntik pa tayong mahuli ng anak mo, hayop ka." sagot ni Jongdae.

"You still love me, though."

"Dun ka na nga! Dinidistract mo ko lagi eh." tumawa lang si Sehun at hinalikan ang balikat ni Jongdae.

"Laters, baby." 


End file.
